Devin
This article is about Devin Hawkins. For his predecessor, see Omega. Devin Hawkins (also known as Omega), is the main protagonist of the series. He was born in the distant future, and lives in Centl City where the main action takes place. He is an average representation of a person from the future History Devin is an average young adult growing up in the city of Centl. Like most people, he was born without powers, an issue that went to a head in his attempts to make first-string as a Runner for his college Powerball team. He has little interest in academics and simply does it so he can play for the schools team. 24 years old in age, he is still considered a "kid" socially by future standards. Most of his friends are jocks, but he spends most of his time with his girlfriend, Isabel. His whole life changed after the discovery of the Omega Symbol. Despite not having any powers initially, Devin is quite mobile and athletic, able to evade the Cult Members until he was completely surrounded. In addition to this he is undoubtedly brave. While this may be chalked to his ignorance and youth, he is able to enter situations with no qualms about danger or consequence. Examples in Episode 3 include entering a gang meeting with no plan, and jumping onto a moving transport despite the thousand foot fall. This nack for bravery is contrasted with Omega (James) who would never enter any situation without proper planning. Devin, for lack of a better word, is not "smart". He's brash, stubborn, and somewhat ignorant in many cases, but due to his ability to push for the right choice and his fearlessness getting there, he is, for all intents and purposes a "hero". Omega Symbol The symbol itself changes the wearers DNA making them indistinguishable to a Meta-human genetically. The user who wields the symbol will have noticeable white tattoo marks on their skin that cannot be removed. Transferring the symbol is possible in various ways, most being painful to the user. It can be transferred into an object or onto other people. Omega being skilled enough to create it, was able to remove the symbol with ease https://omega.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_1. According to Valon, the symbol is some kind of "Key" The Order hopes to use to achieve it's goals. This suggest that Omega used it in the past to lock something away. Since receiving the symbol, Devin has barely tapped into its potential. Powers As the vessel that holds the Omega Symbol, Devin possess all of the abilities engraved within it: Super Strength, Agility, Durability, Limited Healing, Electricity and a few others he quite hasn't figured out yet. He's reasonably durable and can take most punches from any regular human. His wounds can heal quite fast as long as they are not too damaging like cuts and bruises. Hes strong enough that he can lift at least two tons and punch through walls with ease. This allows him to jump super high as well. Hes able to shoot lightning from his hands, an ability he's barely tapped in to. He is also immune to this electricity but not electric shocks from others. Sub abilities In addition to this, Devin can project Omega's suit over his body. This is a type of illusion. While he doesn't need to form the suit to use most of his powers, the suit will form naturally (similar to Green Lantern). With his connection to the Symbol, and it's structural change of his own DNA, Devin has access to the memory's and visions of Omega from the past. These visions come in waves and at random times, either through dreams or when something occurs that triggers the Symbols memory of such event. Personality Devin has a somewhat shy personality. He only speaks when he needs to, but says things clear and concise. Around his girlfriend he's more open and can be obnoxious. He has a bit of a temper depending on the situation, and can be very brash when dealing with criminals. This goes with his 'eye for an eye' mentality, having no qualms about giving villains a taste of their own medicine. This is due to his stubbornness and inexperience. Physical appearance Devin is a Caucasian male with short brown hair and blue eyes. His wardrobe is filled with black jeans, rolled up long sleeve shirts, sweaters and flat top sneakers. His outfits are simple and modest, complimenting his ready-to-go attitude. Background Devin was inspired by a combination of many characters from pop-culture. His demeanor is directly taken from Marty McFly from Back to the Future (1985). His slender build and movements are inspired by Peter Parker/Spider-man. Devin being a jock is taken from Flash Gordon who was a football player. His facial features are influenced by Wally West from Young Justice (2010) and his suit design by New 52 Superboy. His rough attitude and hair is inspired by Terry Mcginnis from Batman Beyond (1999). His last name is a reference to Virgil Hawkins from Static Shock (2000), a superhero who also is electric based. Trivia *Devin is a sheltered character who is a stranger to the world at large. This structure provides a lot of room for his personal needed growth. As he learns about the future and past, we do as well. *Devin's "Omega suit" has changed at least 3 times since the shows premiere. This is due to design updates behind the scenes and not meant to imply a canonical reason for the change. *Many of Devin's various items, age and attire reference or display the number "24". Omega is the 24th letter in the Greek Alphabet. Category:Templates/Infobox